עונש קטן ותמים
by thekingoftheworld
Summary: הרמיוני מגיעה לעונש הראשון שלה בחיים, אליו היא מגיעה בזכותו של פרד וויזלי. האם הם יתפייסו או יריבו? פיקצר חמוד. בבקשה תגיבו! מחפש בטא :P


עונש קטן ותמים

----------------------------

בבקשה בבקשה בבקשה! תגיבו! עבדתי על זה אישה שעה עכשיו... :P

בקרוב, פיק ארוך, מצחיק וכמובן רומנטי. מחפש בטא. בבקשה צרו קשר... pg13-pg

ז'אנר: רומנטי, כללי.

הרמיוני גריינג'ר עברה במעבר סודי שהכירה לכיוון חדרה של פרופסור מקגונגל, שם היא תרצה את העונש הראשון שהיא קיבלה בחיים שלה, עם פרד וויזלי- הילד אשר הכניס אותה לכל הבלאגן.

הכל התחיל בשיעור שינוי צורה, התלמידים הפכו את העפרונות לעכברים. לצערה של הרמיוני אחד מתוך חמשת העכברים שלה נמלט, פרופסור מקגונגל שלחה אותה לחפש אותו. כאשר העכבר נמצא, איתו עמד גם פרד וויזלי, מדמם מהאף. הרמיוני האומללה נבהלה ודרכה על העכבר המסכן, שנהרג. כאשר המקרה ניבדק, הרמיוני גילתה שפרד השתמש ב-"ממתקים למבריזים" ולכן היה מחוץ לשיעור, הרמיוני התעצבנה וקיללה את פרד בעזרת שרביטה. אחד הרוחות ראה את הנעשה וקרא לפרופסור מקגונגל, שהענישה את שניהם.

הרמיוני נקשה בעדינות על דלת שבאותיות כסופות ומחרידות למדי היה כתוב- "פרופסר מ. מקגונגל".

פרופסור מקגונגל ישבה שם, ממתינה לה ולפרד. היא סימנה להרמיוני בעזרת ראשה לשבת בכיסא שמולה, וכך היא עשתה.

"טוב לראות אותך העלמה גריינג'ר." אמרה מקגונגל ברוגע. "האדון וויזלי אמור להגיע לכאן בכל רגע."

הן ישבו שם בשקט, הרמיוני לחוצה מעט. נשמעה דפיקה חזקה בדלת ולחדר ניכנס פרד וויזלי. שיערו הג'ינג'י ניראה בולט, אולי בגלל החולצה השחורה שלבש, הוא היה מעט יותר גבוה מהרמיוני ועיניו החמות- בהירות הביטו בלא דאגה היישר לתוך עינייה של מקגונגל.

"מה נעשה פה היום, פרופסור?" הוא שאל ללא היסוס והתיישב בכיסא שליד הרמיוני בלי לשאול לרשותה של מקגונגל.

"טוב לראות גם אותך, האדון וויזלי." עקצה פרופסור מקגונגל. "תכתבו שורות היום. אתה תכתוב- 'אני לא אבריז משיעורים יותר, קיים חוק חינוך חובה.' ואת," היא פנתה להרמיוני, "את תרשמי- 'לא אתקוף תלמידים במסדרונות, מדריכים חייבים לשמש לדוגמא לצעירים.'

"כמה זמן נצתרך לעשות את זה?" שאל פרד.

"אנחנו עוד נראה. הבטחתי לפרופסור ספראוט שאפגש איתה היום, אז אני אחזור מדי פעם בכדי לבדוק אתכם." היא אמרה, קמה על רגליה והלכה אל מחוץ לכיתה. כאשר פרופסור מקגונגל יצאה מתווך שמיעה פרד החל לדבר.

"הרמיוני, אני חייב לך מזל טוב." הוא אמר בשיעמום.

"למה?" היא פלטה תוך כדי כתיבת שורות בקצב מהיר.

"עונש ראשון לא?"

"כן וזה הכל בגללך."

"טוב אם את אומרת..."

הוא כתב את השורה הראשונה. העביר עליה את השרביט שלו, הצליף בדף והוא התמלא במשפט שהוא היה צריך לכתוב. הרמיוני שהייתה שקועה בכתיבת המשפטים שלה לא שמה לב. פרד עבר לתנוחה נוחה בה שני רגליו משולבות ומונחות על השולחן. הרמיוני הרימה את ראשה והביטה בדפו המלא של פרד.

"מה? – איך?" היא הופתעה.

"איך מה?" הוא חזר אחריה.

"איך הדף שלך התמלא?"

"מה אני אגיד לך הרמיוני? אני קוסם."

הרמיוני לא יחסה למשפט הזה חשיבות רבה, בעולם המוגלגים היו משתמשים במשפט הסלנג הזה כאשר היו עושים משהו מפתיע, לקח לה זמן להבין שלמשפט הפשוט הזה היה משמעות. אחרי כחצי דקה היא דיברה שוב.

"אתה מתכוון שהשתמשת בקסמים בשביל לכתוב את השורות האלה?"

"וואי, את זריזה, לקח לך ממש קצת זמן לחשוב על זה נכון?" הוא אמר בציניות.

"אבל זה רמאות! פרופסור מקגונגל תתפוס אותך על בטוח!" היא התעלמה ממנו.

"אוף הרמיוני, דיי ליהיות כל כך כבדה טוב?"

הרמיוני סיימה לכתוב את השורה הבאה והביטה בפרד.

"כבדה למה?"

"את לוקחת את הכל בכל כך כבדות... החיים קצרים. את צריכה להינות בהם, כמה שיותר. את לא יודעת אם תיהיי רוח או לא כשתמותי, במקרה שלא, נדפקת, ובמקרה שלך גם הפסדת את הכיף בחיים."

"בגלל שאני ישרה ואני לא רוצה לרמות, אז אני מפסידה את הכיף בחיים?"

"לא בידיוק, זה סתם דבר קטן שאת יכולה לוותר עליו. תסתכלי על עצמך... אני מכיר אותך כבר חמש שנים, את כל הזמן דואגת. בחיים לא תעשי משהו משוגע בלי סיבה- בלי מטרה. אני לא צודק?"

"לדעתי לא, אני עושה הרבה כיף בחיים."

"אוי נו באמת הרמיוני, את לא צריכה לשקר לעצמך ולי. פעם בחיים שלך קיללת? השתחררת?"

"למה שאני אקלל, זה סתם מנהג שמגעיל."

"זה מגעיל לקלל מישהו, אני מסכים. בואי ננסה משהו ביחד. משהו מטורף רוצה?"

"כמו מה?"

"אני לא אומר לך... תסכימי, תשתחררי, תשימי זין על החיים, על הדאגות."

"אין לי אה- אתה יודע מה."

"אוף הבנת אותי נכון? אז את מסכימה?"

"אני מוכנה לנסות..." אמרה הרמיוני בחשש.

פרד חייך וחזר במהירות לכתוב שורה, בכתב ידו, לא בשרביט. הרמיוני הביטה בו בהפתעה.

הדלת של החדר נפתחה ומקגונגל ניכנסה, מביטה במתרחש.

"הרמיוני!" היא נבחה. "למה את לא כותבת!"

"אה – סליחה פרופסור מקגונגל." היא אמרה במהירות וחזרה לכתוב.

"טוב, רק באתי לבדוק אם הכל כאן בסדר. אני הולכת עכשיו." היא אמרה, יצאה וסגרה את הדלת אחריה.

"יכולתה להזהיר אותי!" כעסה הרמיוני על פרד.

"אני יודע," חייך פרד. "אבל זה היה יפה. טוב בקשר למה שדיברנו קודם. אמרת שתנסי משהו איתי? מקגונגל לא רחוקה... בשלוש שנינו צועקים הכי חזק שאנחנו יכולים 'מקגונגל הבת זונה!'"

"מה! השתגעת! אני לא משתתפת."

"הרמיוני, צאי כבר מהבועה שאת חייה בה."

"אבל..."

"הרמיוני! אחת, שתיים, שלוש! **מקגונגל הבת זונה**" פרד הביט בהרמיוני, היא צעקה ביחד איתו.

"אני לא מאמינה." היא אמרה ברעד. "הולכים לסלק אותי מבית ספר!" פרד שאג מצחוק.

"איזה יו- איזה יופי!" הוא צחק.

"מה אתה צוחק, חתיכת מטורף, עוד רגע היא חוזרת ומעיפה אותנו מבית ספר!"

פרד המשיך לצחוק. "ה- החדר הזה. הוא- הוא אטום לקול, אי- אי אפשר לש- לשמוע אותנו מבחוץ!" דמעות ירדו והרטיבו את פניו. הרמיוני הלחוצה עמדה לבכות, אבל לא משמחה. פתאום היא החלה לצחוק, צחוק חזק ובריא. פרד צדק, זה באמת היה משחרר. היא חיבקה אותו כי הרגישה שזה נכון לעשות, אבל מיד התנתקה כי הבינה מה היא עושה. היא השפילה את מבטה והפסיקה לצחוק, גם פרד הפסיק.

"הרמיוני..." לחש פרד. "אפשר לתת לך רק עוד עצה אחת?" הרמיוני הביטה בעיניו של פרד ואישרה לו ללא מילים לתת לה את העצה.

"תפסיקי לחשוב כל כך הרבה, תעשי מה שאת מרגישה..." הם הביטו זה בזה לרגע ושנייה אחר כך הם התנשקו. נשיקה ארוכה וחושנית. לשונו של פרד חקרה את הפה של הרמיוני, והיא נישקה אותו כאילו אין מחר. הם התנתקו, הביטו זה בזה.

"עשיתי מה שהרגשתי." אמרה הרמיוני ופרד חיבק אותה.

פרופסור מקגונגל פרצה לחדר והביטה בשני תלמידיה המחובקים.

"בת זונה, אה?" היא אמרה בזעם והצביע על שניהם. "עונשים! לשנייכם! כל יום במשך כל החודש!"


End file.
